Exhaust systems, such as those associated with aircraft, may expel exhaust at undesirably high temperatures and/or may provide line of sight viewing of components that are heated to undesirably high temperatures. In some cases, the excessive temperatures may contribute to an undesirable heat signature that is perceptible by heat based sensing devices. Further, many exhaust systems decrease fuel efficiency of an aircraft when utilized.